Seasonal Songs
by Auroua-chan
Summary: Seasons differed each year. Sometimes they were chipper, other times they were frigid. Sometimes, the company you kept made all the difference you would ever require. Drabble/Oneshot series Kagome x Various
1. Shishi Wakamaru x Kagome

**_Summary: Seasons differed each year. Sometimes they were chipper, other times they were frigid. Sometimes, the company you kept made all the difference you would ever require._**

 _Pairing: Various._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

 _-Drabble/Oneshot series.-_

* * *

To Be With You.  
 ** _\Spring/_**  
 ** _-Shishi Wakamaru x Kagome-_**

* * *

A light breeze of air brushed across her skin the longer she laid still in front of the open door. She could hear the faint chirps from the birds outside on the shrine grounds, and a small smile lifted her calm features. The warmth of the sun high in the sky warmed her face a bit, and she breathed deep. She remained that way for a few moments longer before the sound of footsteps met her ears, and she finally made a move to sit up.

When the footsteps halted, Kagome tilted her head back to stare of the figure that had came to stand a few paces behind her. Blue eyes met warm magenta, and she gave her companion a joyous smile.

"I will never understand your fascination with laying on the floor." Shishi scoffed at seeing the woman sitting at his feet before, he too, sank down next to her. The scenery she enjoyed so much caught his attention for a few short seconds before he glanced back at the dark haired female now resting against his shoulder.

"I dunno," Kagome responded with a shrug as she set herself closer to him. "Spring is here now, and the air just makes me feel so at peace. More so with you here." She could hear his huff of agitation and she cracked a small smile. "Don't be such an ass, love. You know you enjoy being with me."

Shishi glanced down at her, watching her face close. Her eyes were closed, and a warm glow shone on her face. His arm curled around her, tugging her a bit more into his side, and he set his nose against the dark strands of her hair.

"Of course," he muttered back, a smile appearing on his own features when he could smell, very clear, their intermingled scents upon her.

A quiet patter of rain soon began, a light spring shower popping up at random. Shishi felt a smile claim his lips, and he held onto the woman with him just a bit tighter.

Of course he enjoyed being with her.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Well, that is done too. Hope you enjoyed the short drabble~

How this will work:

 **If you want to suggest a character:**  
 _Please name the character &season you wish for it to be with._

Please remember to review&favorite&follow! Thanks~!

Until next time~


	2. Suzaku x Kagome

Darbble/oneshot series

* * *

Change  
 ** _\Winter/  
_** ** _-Suzaku x_** **_Kagome-_**

* * *

Dark skies filled her eyes as she stared out the window of the tower she was in. A bitter sneer dragged her lips downwards as electric blue eyes caught sight of the lightning flashing through the sky overhead. The longer she stood there, the heavier his gaze became.

Many would assume she to be his captive, stuck here out of fear for what might come should she try to flee his grasp, but they would be wrong. It was quite the opposite. Upon meeting him, he promised her one thing, and one thing alone.

 ** _"Come with me, or don't, little bird, I don't care. However, if you do, I can show you what your simple human life can become."_**

His voice had been tauntingly beautiful to her ears, and, due to his promised words, she had went with him.

Another crack of lightning whipped across the sky and she finally turned away from the grim site of the demon city not far off in the distance.

"What troubles you, little bird?" The blond haired man sitting in his throne asked her, and deadly lavender eyes greeted her electric blue orbs.

Kagome said nothing, instead she looked away and at the bird perched on the back of the throne he sat upon.

"I figured you would be chipper at the news I have given you." He finally stood up, the golden bracelets on his wrists clinking together at his sudden motion. "Unless, of course, you have remorse over him." The bitter chill that invaded his smooth voice was harsh, and Kagome shook her head at his words.

"I shall never have any source of remorse for a creature such as him," Kagome forced out through clenched teeth.

"Then why appear so unhappy?"

Kagome shrugged and approached him. "I haven't the answer, Suzaku. I am glad he is gone, I truly am."

Once she had gotten close enough to him, she set one palm against his cheek before resting her head to his chest, a light hum coming from her.

"Will you?" He asked her a question that came everyday, and she closed her eyes to think.

The air of winter was over them, the weather for it differing in the demon world than in the human. To be honest, she preferred it here. Perhaps it was due to the changes the past had done to her, but she preferred the nature of demons than to humans.

"What is your answer, little bird?"

She could hear his calm voice as he asked her that, as if it was the most simple question in the world. After hearing day after day, suddenly, it was.

Without hesitation, Kagome nodded her answer against his chest. "Yes," she whispered, her mind made up to the question he always enjoyed presenting her. She knew it would hurt her, a miko giving away her humanity to become what she was made to kill, but she didn't care.

To change, to become his queen, was something she was willing to do. Being human wasn't fun, not anymore, at least.

She could hear his light chuckle at her response.

"My dear miko," he drawled out slow for her to hear, "you'll appreciate the change almost as much as I will."

* * *

Auroua-chan: Suzaku was requested by: kanamelover101. You didn't specify a season, so I just picked one. Hopefully it turned out alright. I might do a follow-up of it.

Remember to review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Later~!


	3. Jin x Kagome

Drabble/Oneshot series.

* * *

The Beauty of Wind  
 ** _\Autumn/_**  
 ** _-Jin x Kagome-_**

* * *

It was the time of year that the leaves changed before ultimately falling from their places upon the branches of trees. Donned in a semi-heavy coat and a knitted scarf to keep out the slight chill invading the air, Kagome exited the front door to the shrine and marched out onto the stone ground underfoot. As she gazed at the multi-colored scenery before her, a hard gust of wind whirled up around her, tousling her halfway pinned back hair, and a content sigh fell from her pale lips.

She adored this time of year. The red, green, and yellow of the leaves brought a smile to her face, and she found herself believing to be staring at a beautifully painted masterpiece. Her arms spread out to her sides before reaching up into the air in a long stretch, and another pleased sigh came from her once she had returned to her previous position.

A few seconds ticked by slowly before she was hit by another gust of wind, this one stronger than the last and almost knocking her off her feet. She caught herself before she could, and she rolled her eyes at feeling two hands grip her by her shoulders, and a rushed apology reached her ears.

Eyes that reflected the skies overhead focused on her and she shook her head.

"What are you even doing out here, Jin?" She asked, her voice soft and level. His hold on her shoulders loosened at her question, and he instead took her by her hands.

"Jus' enjoying the air," his response made her roll her eyes, and she threaded her fingers with his own. His pointed ears twitched at the rustle of the leaves in the trees, and he kept his gaze focused on her gentle face.

It had been close to two years since they had first met, that being due to the actions of her cousin, Yusuke. Looking back, he probably hadn't intended for what had happened to happen- that being their connection working so wonderful.

Kagome enjoyed Jin's presence around the shrine, very much so. His playful attitude was a breath of fresh air- quite literally- compared to the attitudes of the other people to occasionally hang around the shrine.

When she felt his arms snake around her hips, Kagome placed her hand on top of his arm. She only had seconds to collect her bearings before she was lifted up into the air with him. As always, a light gasp of surprise left her lips when the ground underneath her feet fell out from under her before it soon changed into a laugh. She was placed on one of the highest up branches of the Goshinboku tree, while Jin remained in the air inches away from her. A wide grin was spread across his face, it only growing when the look of amazement took over her own features

Kagome turned her attention back to Jin, her own smile dominating her peaceful features, and she reached out to take him by his cheeks. She pressed her nose to his own before pecking him lightly on the lips.

* * *

Auroua-chan: So, today starts my Spring break, so I'm hoping to get a few more updates out before classes start again.  
The pairing Jin x Kagome was suggested by: Sillvog. Next one to be done will be, I believe Rando x Kagome.  
I hope you enjoyed.

Remember to review&favorite&follow, thanks!

Later~


End file.
